Exxtrooper
Sander, also known as Exxtrooper, is among the newest members of The TTV Channel. He is a current host of The Brickfeed Podcast. Background Exx is a frequent visitor of Flickr, where he posts his MOCs and creations. He is particularly adept at doing Minifigure adaptations and decals. He is also a big fan of Star Wars, and very knowledgeable about the franchise. Likewise, he also is a living encyclopedia regarding FPS games, like Destiny and Overwatch. History Exx joined TTV following their June 27, 2014 Casting Call, along with TakumaNuva. Initially, there was going to be an introduction video where the two of them introduced themselves. However, on July 24, 2014, TTV obtained images hinting at a possible BIONICLE 2015 return, and the two new members joined the discussion video for that. Exx formally introduced himself on TTV Podcast 109. Exx's appearances on the show became increasingly infrequent after his first appearance, and he went on an unexplained hiatus between episode 155 and episode 169. Exx was not able to attend Brickfair VA 2016, but he did join the rest of the cast (sans Phweffie) in 2017. Like most TTV hosts, he did not attend in 2018. He is a host of the Brickfeed podcast, along with Eljay. Quotes * This absolutely carpet bombs my mashed potatoes * "You can never have too much pasta". Trivia * Exx is Norwegian, and one of only four TTV members not based in the United States. ** As such, he has had some difficulties with language on the podcasts, as some words that are considered bad in America are fine in Norway. ** He is the only member to have produced a video for TTV in Europe. * When Exx first appeared on the podcast he had a British-type accent, however this has changed over time. * His "birds with arms" jokeThe TTV Podcast - 142 led to the "technical difficulties" picture for Brickfeed being a picture of a bird with arms. * Exx once alleged that the only complete book he has ever read was Roald Dahl's Fantastic Mr. Fox in the fourth gradeThe TTV Podcast - 232. * When Exx revealed his face, he was the only current cast member who hadn't already done so. * Exx and Takuma Nuva have frequently mentioned their idea of doing a show on the channel together called "Bird Friday". * Exx was in charge of putting the Brickonicle minifigure designs on actual minifigs. * At one point, Exx was the only cast member not on the TTV Payroll. The cast like to compare his position in their group to Takanuva's among the Toa Nuva. * Exx is the tallest cast member. * Exxtrooper did not participate in the TTV Civil War event, but he was featured on a "TTV Civil War" T-Shirt designed by Venom. It was the Shirt of May in 2016. It is the one old shirt that is unlikely to return with the others. References Category:TTV Cast Category:TTV Channel Category:Male Cast Members